


Monday

by lemonheadedmegan (orphan_account)



Series: Impala [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lemonheadedmegan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel, fluff. Post-series. Light mention of Sam/Amelia.</p>
<p>This is about the Impala in Dean's new life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monday

It was a Monday.

The three boys had just decided to stop hunting, officially. It bothered Dean, but he knew he was getting too old to do the job properly. He figured he would take up the position that Bobby had posed—mentoring and information. And he was sick of having to worry about Cas during every single hunt.

Sam, Amelia, Cas, and Dean were all packed into the Impala. There were four duffel bags in the trunk, more than there had ever been before. Dean was driving, Sam directly behind him, Amelia next to Sam, and Cas next to Dean. It was close to one, and Dean was in the driving zone.

Amelia had fallen asleep a few hours ago, Sam actually using his body as a pillow for her. Sam fell asleep soon after her, snoring. Dean was surprised that Amelia didn't wake up, seeing her ear was pressed to his chest.

Cas wouldn't sleep, outright refused to.

"What if something happens, Dean?"

"What could happen? I'm a  _great_  driver." Dean gave a meaningful look to his new love, who glared.

"Watch the road, Dean." Dean got a shiver every time Cas said his name in that gravelly voice of his. "You could get into an accident, you could get tired, and feel guilty for being tired, so you wouldn't wake anyone up and then you'd fall asleep at the wheel—don't shush me, Dean, I know how your mind works."

Dean grunted and rolled his eyes. Cas did know how he worked, but that didn't mean he'd have to like it.

Cas sighed. He tuned the radio to a soft rock station, the volume down low.

"Tell me about your car, Dean," Cas murmured. Cas knew that Dean could go on for hours about his baby's engine, about the times he rebuilt her from the ground up.

Dean knew that Castiel hadn't heard this story before.

"You know how you sent me back to '73? To stop Azazel from dealing with my mom. Well, I met Dad first. I was older than he was; he called me 'Mister.'" Cas raised his eyebrows at this; he hadn't known this. "Anyway, I ended up running into him at a car lot. He was set to buy this god-awful '64  _bus_. I actually talked him into buying her. It was pretty sweet."

Cas liked hearing new stories.

"And then, when Sam was, like, four, he was in the back seat playing with those little green army guys. He shoved one down into the ashtray. Dad was pissed, of course, but he couldn't get it out. I remember staring at it, knowing that it would be there forever. Even when I rebuilt her, I made sure she still had that army man."

Cas nodded, and scooted a little closer to Dean.

"I think I was like seven? I had LEGOs, and I was playing up front while Dad was inside Bobby's house. I stuck a few of the blocks down there, and—hear, listen." Dean cranked the heat on—it couldn't hurt, it was already cold. There was silence, then a rattling started. Just a little "ding-ding-ding." "See? It's great, every time. It reminds me so much of being a kid."

"What else, Dean?" Cas was eager now, his knee touching Dean's.

"Well, me and Sam carved out initials into the dash, which got us a good whooping. That got filled in by Dad, but we could still kinda see it. I had to replace the dash the first time I rebuilt her, though. It was completely totaled."

Dean paused, remembering the first rebuild.

"That was after Dad died. I was so  _angry_. Sam was pissing me off, not hunting was pissing me off, I felt like I had to do  _something_  or I'd go nuts. I got so pissed that I just started beating the car. I had to replace the trunk lid, I bust a hole right through it."

"Did it make you feel better?"

"Yeah, for like ten minutes. Then I felt guilty 'cause I yelled at Sammy, even though it wasn't his fault, 'cause I broke the car, 'cause I couldn't keep it together."

Dean's voice was breaking. Cas scooted closer to Dean, giving him a hug, awkward because of the strange positioning. Dean tried to keep one hand on the wheel, the other straining to pull Cas closer to his body.

"Dean, I'm so sorry."

"S'not your fault, you weren't even with us yet."

"No, I'm sorry you had to go through so much pain. I'm sorry you had to grow up so fast, that you needed to keep everything bottled up. I wish I  _had_  been there with you, to help you. I just love you so much, Dean." Cas was practically whispering by the end.

It wasn't the first time Cas had told him that he loves him. But it was the first time Dean said it back.

"God, Cas, I love you, too."

It wasn't until moments after this that they remembered Sam and Amelia were in the backseat.

"Aww, you guys are so sweet," Amelia murmured.

"Yeah, real sweethearts," Sam added sarcastically. There was a thud, then an "Ow!" from Sam.

"Oh, shut up," Dean muttered, holding his angel closer to him.


End file.
